Fire & Metal?
by missmuffin94
Summary: She was tired of following rules, she was tired of doing what she was told. Follow princess Ursa, Lord Zuko's granddaughter, finding her own path and discovering new places, experiences and...love?.
1. Chapter 1

_Hello there, this is my first LoK fanfic. Basically, this story is about Fire Lord Izumi's daughter, whom I named Ursa, just like Zuko's mother, and also about Huan Beifong. I know we didn't get to see him on screen as much as the other Beifongs, but he really drew me in when I watched the show. :3 (I like his green hair). This was mainly written for myself but I wanted to share it with you._

 _I'm open to reviews and sorry if I make grammar mistakes, english is not my native language._

Many people wish to be part of the royal family. They think that being born a prince or a princess of one of the most powerful nation means having the perfect life. Who wouldn't like to wear fancy and luxurious vestment, or eat rich and delicious plates in every meal, or being surrounded by important people, or having someone to do all the things we all hate to do? Princess Ursa had everything one could wish, however she felt she felt something was missing in her life. Sometimes she felt trapped in a cage. Since she was little she had to learn how to behave properly: she was taught how to walk, how to sit, how to eat, what to think and what to say when all the kids her age played in the dirt and ate nasty things. At six, she enrolled in the school where she met people who only wanted to be with her for her condition of princess, hypocrites. It was hard for her to make friends, real ones.

Finally, one day she met Izzy, the daughter of a merchant, who became her best friend. Ursa liked her because she was different from any other kids she knew. Izzy always said and did what she wanted without being judged. She also had a loving and caring family. Ursa enjoyed when she visited them and how Izzy's family gathered for dinner and talked about how their day went. She envied her friend for that.

\- "Ursa, Li is throwing a party tonight at his place, we should go" Izzy proposed enthusiastic. "There will be guys, maybe you'll find someone" She winked at her friend.

\- "You know I'd like to" Ursa sighed "but you know my mother"

\- "Yeah, I'd forgotten she overprotects you"

\- "I'm sorry Izz, you should go by yourself" She gave her an apologetic smile. "I don't want you to miss it because of me"

\- "Don't say that" She said thoughtful "I know! you should scape tonight"

\- "Are you insane!?"

\- "What?"

\- "Izzy, my house is surrounded by many guards, how am I supposed to scape?"

\- "Let me think _your Highness"_

\- "Don't call me like that" Izzy laughed. She liked mocking her friend and making her upset.

\- "I'm sorry princess"

\- "Stop!" Ursa closed her eyes and calmed down to continue "Ok, what's your plan?"

\- "Tell your mom you're staying at my place"

\- "You mean like a sleepover?"

\- "Yes, we always have sleepovers at your place Ursa"

\- "Well, I guess she'll say yes"

Ursa was having dinner with her mother, Fire Lord Izumi and her grandfather Lord Zuko. She was dubious to ask her mother for permission, but then she decided to do it.

-"Mom, Izz is having a sleepover tonight at her place" She swallowed. "May I go?" She was waiting for the 'No', but she was surprised for her mother's answer.

\- "I'll grant you permission Ursa, but…"

\- "I know, I know" She interrupted. "As the Fire Nation Princess you have to behave properly Ursa." She said impersonating her mother. "Don't worry mom, I'll act as a princess must act" She said.

\- "I'm glad you understand" She smirked.

-"Thanks mom".

Ursa stood up and ran to her room to get ready for the party. She felt bad for lying to her mother, she'd never done that before. 'Let's see' she muttered to herself while opening her wardrobe. 'What will I wear tonight?' She found a beautiful, sparkling, red dress. It'd been a birthday present from her brother Iroh, Prince General Iroh II. "I really miss you brother" She said while staring at the dress. "I really do". Though Iroh was twenty years older they were close. They like listening to Zuko's stories about how he, the avatar Aang, and the gang ended The 100 Year War and defeated Fire Lord Ozai. She wanted to have adventures just like her grandfather. At her age he was already Fire Lord, and later together with the previous avatar founded the United Republic of Nations.

Ursa packed the dress, jewelry, a pair of heels and make up. Now she was ready to go. She closed the door of her room and turned to leave bumping into her grandfather.

\- "Grandpa'!" She didn't expect to find him there. "What are you doing here?"

\- "I'll send a guard to escort you tonight"

\- "But there's no need grandpa'" She was getting nervous at this point " it's just a sleepover with Izzy and two other friends"

\- "Your mother might have believed you" She was caught. "but I'm old enough to be fooled by a sixteen year old"

\- "If you knew from the beginning, why didn't you say anything during dinner?"

Zuko shrugged. "Perhaps because you remind me of your mother"

\- "My mother lying to go to a party!" She couldn't believe it. "As if"

\- "So you're going to a party" She noticed she had given herself away 'How dumb' she thought.

\- "Well, I guess you caught me" She looked down. "One of our classmates is throwing a party tonight" Zuko sighed. "Grandpa', I've never been to one of those events and I just want to feel like a normal teenager" She was ashamed for lying before. "I'm sorry" She said opening the door to her bedroom.

\- "Why are you going back to your room?"

\- "but…"

\- "If someone asks, I haven't seen you" he said turning around to leave. "Have fun"

She hugged her grandfather from behind. "Thanks grandpa'".

\- "Hao will take you to your friend's house"

With that she exited the palace. Outside, the guard named Hao was waiting for her as Lord Zuko said. He was the youngest guard of the palace, but one of the most skilled firebenders. He was always assigned to escort Ursa wherever she went. During the years they developed a good relationship.

\- "What took you so long princess?" He started mocking her. "Let me guess, You couldn't decide between the golden high heels or the black ones"

\- "Shut up Hao"

\- "I only follow Lord Zuko's or Fire Lord Izumi's orders, your highness" He said in a serious tone and then he smirked. "So where are we heading tonight?"

\- "First, I need to stop at Izz's"

\- "And then?"

\- "I'll tell you later"


	2. Chapter 2

\- "Ursa!" Izzy exclaimed when she saw her friend. "I thought you weren't coming"

\- "I had a little mishap" Ursa said panting.

\- "I see you have company" Izzy noticed Hao standing behind Ursa. "Hey Hao" She greeted the guard. "Don't tell me you got caught" She said facing Ursa this time. "Good evening Miss Izzy" He replied.

\- "Grandpa"

\- "No way"

\- "But he's on our side" She explained "Don't worry"

Hao stood outside Izzy's bedroom waiting for the two girls to get ready. He rolled his eyes 'Why do girls take too long?' He thought. Inside, the room the two girls were deciding on what make up they would wear and talking about boys.

\- "Ursa your dress is so beautiful"

\- "Thanks" She replied at the compliment. "It was a present from my brother"

\- "I wish I had a brother like yours" Ursa chuckled at her comment. "Or a boyfriend like him" Izzy muttered.

\- "What did you say?"

\- "Nothing" She said while applying some mascara "So Ursa, I heard Xian is coming tonight"

\- "Why wouldn't he?" She try to hide a blush form her friend. "He's popular"

\- "Come on Ursa, don't fool me" She gave Ursa a mocking smile. "I know you like him"

\- "You're wrong" Denying it only made it worse. Of course she liked him. His messy black hair, his golden bright eyes, and the dimples on his face every time he smiled. Oh and don't forget, the way he played the guitar was just the icing on the cake. Her cheeks were only getting redder and redder.

\- "Take a look" Izzy place a mirror in front of Ursa's face. "You look like a tomato"

\- "Stop it!"

\- "Ursa, you can get any guy you want" She said still holding the mirror in front of her friend. "I mean, you're the most beautiful girl in the entire Nation"

\- "They just want me because I'm the princess of the Fire Nation"

\- "Yeah, I forgot that you care about true feelings and cheesy things" She teased.

\- "Are we leaving now?"

\- "Wait a second _Your Highness"_

\- "If you weren't my friend, I would've sent you to the boiling rock long time ago"

\- "You know I love you Ursa"

The three headed to the party venue. Li's house was located in west side of Caldera City.

\- "So this is it" Izzy exclaimed when they reached the place.

\- "Princess Ursa" Hao caught her attention. "I'll be here outside in case you need me"

\- "Don't worry Hao, I'll be fine" She assured. "What can go wrong"

\- "Hello there" Li interrupted from the front door. "I see you decided to come" He said while leaning his back against the frame door. "Come on in girls"

\- "Thanks Li"

There were around forty people in the party, mostly their classmates. Once they were in all the stares fixated on Ursa, which make her feel uncomfortable. She heard dome girls gossiping ' _Who invited her? What is she doing here? She just want boys' attention_ '

\- "I think coming here wasn't a good idea Izz" Ursa whispered to her friend.

\- "Don't pay attention to what those girls say Ursa" She said trying to make her feel better "They're just jealous"

\- "I don't know" Ursa said gazing the floor.

\- "Look who's there" Ursa looked up. "Xian is already here" She started to blush, again. Izzy wave at him and he approached the girls. "Hey Izzy, Ursa" He greeted with a charming smile. "I'm glad you came guys"

\- "Hi Xian" Izzy replied eagerly.

\- "H…Hi Xian" Ursa said shyly avoiding his gaze. She never felt like this around any other people. "Ursa" She looked up. "I'd like to show you something" He smiled. "Come with me"

\- "I… I think I'd…" She stammered

\- "She'll like to" Izzy interrupted. Ursa was going to kill her later.

\- "Great"

Xian guided her to the balcony, where they could see the city lights and of course the royal palace. She had to admit it, the view was stunning.

\- "Isn't it beautiful?" He asked.

\- "It is"

\- "We can see your house from here"

\- "Yeah, I think we can see it from anywhere" He laughed at this.

\- "You look so pretty when you blush"

\- "I… I'm sorry" She was nervous.

\- "Why do you apologize?"

\- "I don't know" She sighed "Never mind"

\- "Wait a minute, I'll get you something to drink" He smirked. 'Oh those dimples' she thought.

After Xian left, she felt a presence behind. She turned around and found her guard "Hao, what are you doing up here?"

\- "I was assigned to protect you, and I'm just doing my duty"

\- "Well that doesn't mean you have to spy on me all the time"

\- "I'm here to warn you Ursa"

\- "Is there something wrong?"

\- "That Xian guy doesn't seem trustful" He crossed his arms om his chest.

\- "I don't believe you" Ursa was getting upset about his comment. "Finally, the guy I like is talking to me and just because you have a hunch…" They heard someone was coming. "Be careful Ursa" With that Hao left.

\- "I see you're still here" He approached with two glasses of who knows what type of drink "Here, try this"

\- "What is it?"

\- "A cocktail" He handed one glass to her.

Hao was watching the scene from a tree. 'Ursa just don't drink that shit' He muttered to himself. However, she drank it to the bottom. He sat and wait until…

\- "Xian" The princess uttered with trouble "I'm not feeling well"

\- "Relax" He said smirking. "That's a normal reaction"

\- "I don't think it is…" Ursa passed out and Xian caught her before she hit the ground.

\- "So did it go as planned?" Li asked from behind.

\- "She bought it completely" He turned around to face his friend. "She looks pretty when she sleeps" She touched her cheek gently.

Suddenly, before leaving, Hao showed up on the balcony to stop them. If these jerks dared to hurt her, he'd have no mercy.

\- "What do you think you're doing?" He asked furious. "Leave the princess now" He ordered

\- "Or what?" Li answered defiantly.

With that, Hao attacked sending a fire ball right to the guys. Li reacted and dissipated the fire. The balcony was on fire and all the guests began to notice the fight. All the people evacuated the house but Izzy couldn't see Ursa anywhere. Finally, she saw Xian carrying someone. 'That sparkling red dress' "Ursa". Skillfully, she reached Xian and punched him right on the face. Even though she wasn't a bender, she was taught martial arts. Xian fell to the ground and let go of Ursa who was still unconscious. Hao appeared and picked up Ursa bridal style.

\- "Where are we going now?" Izzy asked.

\- "If we go to the palace, Fire Lord Izumi will find out about her little lie"

\- "Let's take her to my place then"

They both left the scene while Li's place burned down.


	3. Chapter 3

The next morning Ursa woke up in a strange place, soon she realized it was Izzy's bedroom. Her head ached badly and she still felt dizzy and disorientated. Slowly, she sat with the covers on her legs while rubbing the eyes with the back of her hands.

"Ursa, you're awake!" Izzy said worriedly but relief that her friend had finally waken up. "Are you ok?"

"Yeah… I think so" Ursa's voice trembled as she spoke. "What happened last night?" I can't remember anything"

"Well, Xian took you to the balcony and I lost track on you" Suddenly, Hao showed up at Izz's door and leaned his back against the door frame. "Mr. cute dimples put a drug in your drink" He said a little upset. "Ursa, I told you to be careful" Hao raised his voice slightly, and the princess looked down. He felt guilty for what had happened the previous night. 'If only I had listened'.

"Hao, stop making her feel worse!" Izzy snapped. "Thank Agni she's fine"

"Sorry princess" Hao apologized and rolled the eyes.

"You're right Hao, you warned me and I trusted him instead of you" Ursa heavily sighed. "What time is it anyway?"

"Eleven thirty" Hao answered.

"I guess I should go home" Ursa stood up from the bed, feeling all sore. She took a quick shower and dressed in some clothing she borrow from Izzy. A satomobile was waiting for Ursa and Hao outside. The chauffer opened the door for the princess as she and her escort stepped out of the house. "Thanks Izz, I'll give your clothes back next time we meet"

"Ursa, don't worry about that" She embraced her friend. The trip home was silent. She stared out of the window thinking about what her mom would say. She felt bad for lying and was angry at herself for being so naïve. The car stopped and she realized they had already reached her destination. Ursa didn't want to get off the car.

She entered the palace gazing down, hoping that her mom was on a meeting or something, but Agni was against her. "Mom!" Ursa looked up after bumping into Fire Lord Izumi "I… I…" She tried hard but no word came out from her mouth.

"Where were you thinking Ursa?" Her mother raised her voice. She took a deep breath and closed her eyes. The guard behind Izumi handed a newspaper to Ursa. In the front page she read ' _House burned after a party went wrong'_

"This has nothing to do with me!" She snapped frowning.

"Ursa, stop lying!" By this moment, Izumi tried hard to contain her rage. "Those young men tried to take advantage of you and Hao stopped them" Ursa turned around and glanced at Hao "Sorry Ursa" He gave an apologetic look"

"No Hao, you had nothing to apologize for" Izumi pinched her nose with her right thumb and index fingers and closed her eyes. "Hao. Lu. I need to talk to my daughter" The guards bowed with the right fist clenched wrapped by their left hands in front of their chests. They withdrew from the room.

"Mom" Ursa looked at her mother. "I'm sorry. I didn't want to lie to you, I just wanted to go to this party" She gazed to the floor. "I'm truly sorry"

"Go to your room"

"But…" She looked up at Izumi.

"You're not allowed to leave the palace without permission" Despite her anger, Izumi stayed calmed. "I've already notified all the guards"

"You can't have me imprisoned in here" Ursa yelled.

"I can, and do not raise your voice at me young lady"

"It's not fair"

"To your room, now" Ursa grunted.

"I hate this place, I hate being a princess and I hate you!" She headed to her bedroom and found two guards next to each side of her bedroom door. 'I can't believe this' She entered her room and closed the door shut behind her. Her anger became tears, as she sat leaning the head against the door. Few minutes later she wiped the tears away and stood up.

After taking a hot bath she lay face up on her bed staring at the ceiling. She heard a knock at the door and glanced over it. "Ursa, it's me" It was her grandfather. "Can I come in?" He didn't hear any response. Zuko opened the door slowly and saw her granddaughter lying on her bed. "Your mother told me everything" Zuko said as he approached her bed. Ursa rolled her eyes as she laid on her side making room for her grandfather to sit.

"Do you want to talk while we feed the turtleducks?"

"I can't gramps'" finally she spoke "I'm grounded and I can't leave my room. Didn't she mention it" She sighed. "Sorry, I didn't mean to be rude"

"Ursa, your mother is trying to protect you"

"How? By keeping me imprisoned?" She sat up to face Zuko. "He let Iroh to join the United Forces and I'm trapped in here" She paused. "What about you gramps'? You traveled the whole world when you were even younger than me and …"

"Ursa, that was different" He interrupted "I was banished by my father when I was thirteen"

"Sorry, I had no idea" She knew the scar in her grandfather's face was a cruel punishment from Ozai. "So was it related to your scar?" She asked avoiding his gaze.

"In fact, after the Agni Kai he challenged me to" Zuko answered as he placed his index and middle fingers below his left eye. "He banished me off the Fire Nation and I could only come back if I captured the avatar."

"Wow, I can't believe it gramps'. How can a parent be that cruel?"

"I'll tell you the story while we drink some tea" He said as he stood up.

"But I'm not supposed to leave my room"

"Don't worry Ursa" She stood up and embraced Lord Zuko.

"If she scold me for leaving I'll blame you gramps'" Zuko chuckled at it.


	4. Chapter 4

Two weeks after the disastrous party Ursa found herself sat in front of the turtle-duck pond with a basket full of bread right next to her. She grabbed some and broke it with her hands into smaller pieces to feed de turtle-ducks, then she threw the pieces into the pond and the animals gathered around the bread to eat. She enjoyed feeding the turtle-ducks, it was a stress reliever and the meadow in front of the pond was a good place to think.

When Ursa was around three years old and Iroh hadn't become general of the United Forces yet, they used to feed the turtle-ducks together. Sometimes Lord Zuko joined them and told them old stories about his adventures with his uncle in Ba Sing Se, such as when they were refugees, had to work serving tea and when his Uncle Iroh opened his own tea shop named 'Jasmine Dragon'.

Zuko was standing off from her at the other end of the royal gardens, in one of the open air hallways. He stared at her, remembering the days when he used to walk in the gardens with his mother. The days when his family was happy. He closed his eyes and sighed at the remembrance. He had a happy family now and enjoy spending time with his grandchildren. His granddaughter Ursa reminded him of Azula physically, except for the eyes. Ursa inherited her grandfather's gentle ones. He approached where Ursa was now laying on the ground looking up at the clear sky.

"There's a meeting this afternoon with the ambassador of United Republic". Zuko stood right next to her. His back wouldn't allow him to sit in the meadow anymore. "You know you can come if you want"

"I know gramps". She said still looking at the sky. "I'm not going"

"Why not?"

"Why should I?" She slowly sat up and leaned against the tree. "I know I'm the princes but I'm not interested in politics. Besides, Iroh will be the next Fire Lord, not me" She said as she stood up. "He is the one who should be attending to those boring meetings, but he's having fun out there in the United Forces" She dusted her dress off with her hands. "Playing being the General" She said rolling her eyes. Zuko frowned at her comment.

"Ursa you know he has an important duty"

"What about me? Why do I have to stay trapped in here all day? She snarled facing her grandfather. "I want to hang out with my friends without being escorted"

"Ursa, it's dangerous outside for a princess"

"I can take care of myself"

"Just like in that party" Ursa grunted at it.

"Don't bring that up!" She continued. "I want to be like any other sixteen year old, I want to meet new people, people my age, not politicians; I want to travel and find my place in the world" She clenched her fist and turned her back to her grandfather to leave. Fire was coming out from her fists as she walked toward her bedroom. Zuko stood there watching as she left and let out a sigh.

"Princess Ursa" Hao interrupted her thoughts.

"WHAT?" She snapped angrily.

"Eh. Izzy came to see you" Ursa turned around and saw Izzy standing behind Hao.

"Izzy, what are you doing here?" She looked surprised. The princess didn't expect to see her best friend.

"Ursa!" Izzy hurriedly embraced the princess. "I wanted to see you before but the guards didn't let me in" She released her and continued. "I bumped into Hao yesterday at the marketplace and told me what happened. "Are you ok?"

"Well, a bit now"

"I know how to change your mood" Izzy said smiling. She took Ursa's wrist and dragged her to the Royal Palace Spa.

"Do you think this will work Izzy?" Ursa glanced at her friend a looked at her in disbelief.

"Of course!" Izzy enthusiastically answered. "You'll feel better after this"

"I'm beginning to think that the purpose of your visit was to spend time in the Spa instead of comforting your best friend who is still grounded" Ursa said dramatically.

"How can you said that?" Izzy chuckled. Ursa stared at her narrowing her eyes. "Well, kinda" Ursa changed her expression and started to laugh. "The perks of being best friend with someone who has a spa in her own place"

After getting new hairdos, manicure, pedicure and relaxing massages they sat at a low table in Ursa's room. A maid place ginseng tea on the table. One of Ursa's favorite along with Jasmine tea. She learned how to brew tea from Zuko when she was younger. According to him, she brewed tea as good as his uncle Iroh.

"I guess you were right" Ursa smiled. "I do feel better now"

"You see, you had to believe me" Izzy smirked.

They chitchatted for two hours. About tea, music, boys and trivial things. When Izzy left, Ursa wandered around the palace and found her grandfather in the Royal Gallery. He was staring at the portrait of Fire Lord Ozai.

"Gramps'" He glanced at her direction. She lowered her gaze feeling ashamed for her behavior in the morning. She walked towards Zuko and stood in front of him. Ursa looked up at him and apologized for what she said earlier. Zuko embraced his granddaughter tightly. Sometimes she acted like the hotheaded former Fire Lord when he was her age. He had no doubt that she was his granddaughter. Ursa eyed the following portrait which was Zuko's.

"You were quite handsome gramps'. I bet many girls were crazy for you" Zuko chuckled.


	5. Chapter 5

Hao, I'm running away"

"Are you crazy?!" Hao grunted.

"I'm serious" She took a deep breath. "I've thought about it for a while and I made a decision "

"You're out of your mind, Ursa" He growled.

"I can't believe you're on their side"

"Their side? What side? I'm just saying this is the stupidest idea that have ever crossed your mind" He crossed the arms on his chest as he frowned.

"C'mon, don't look at me like that"

"Tell me how are you supposed to escape? Did you forget your mother's command?

"And that's what I need you for dear Hao"

"I'm out of this Ursa!" He snarled.

"Let's make a deal" She said thoughtful "I'll give you anything you want if you helpe me"

"Anything?" He raised a brow.

"Yes, anything" Ursa affirmed not thinking about the consequences of her offer. They've been in her room discussing about her crazy idea for a while. Hao was sitting on the edge of her bed, his feet touching the ground while Ursa was standing in front of him trying to convince him to collaborate on her plan. Hao stood up and began to walk slowly towards her staring at her eyes.

"What are you doing Hao?" She stepped back while he was approaching her. "I can give you all the money you want" She stated nervously. The wall behind her stopped her. Only a one-foot-gap separated them. Hao placed his hands on the wall on each side of her head. "I don't want money or gold _princess"._ He said as he closed the gap that kept them away. Ursa swallowed to clear her throat. "You said you could give anything, didn't you?" He whispered to her ear and smirked. "I… I … maybe we could reconsider…" She glanced to her sides. "No". His golden eyes stared at hers. "I want…" And he placed his lips on hers. Her eyes widened and she placed her hands on his chest unsuccessfully trying to push him off of her. Then his lips moved down planting kisses along her jawline. Ursa paralyzed, she wanted him to stop, but at the same time she liked the feeling. Now, the kisses were trailing along neck. _Ok, she had to stop him._ Ursa was afraid and her eyes became watery. Hao noticed it and let go of her. "Ursa you're no fun" He smirked. "I bet you liked it" he said chuckling.

"What's wrong with you!?" She snapped furiously and started to hit and punch him. Hao laughed at her, her fists weren't any harm. "You said 'anything'. You could've been a little bit more specific then" Ursa growled. She was pissed.

"Stop!" Hao grabbed her wrists in midair, preventing from another hit. "I'm sorry Ursa" He looked down. "I didn't want to hurt you" He embraced her tightly "I would never hurt you" Then he released her. "I have to go now, my shift starts soon"

"Wait, you won't help me?"

"There's a cargo ship departing to Republic City tonight" He said as he walked at the door. He stopped and turned to face Ursa. "Listen carefully, I don't want to get into trouble with Fire Lord Izumi or Lord Zuko, so keep me out of this". He continued walking and added. "However, let me know if you're ok" With that he left.

Ursa laid on her bed thinking about how she was going to escape. She recalled there was a meeting with some ambassadors of who-Knows-where that afternoon, so the guards would be watching over it. It was perfect. She headed to the bathroom and stared at her reflection on the mirror. If she didn't want to be discovered she had to change her image. She took some strands of hair between her fingers and stared at them thoughtfully. She grabbed a pair of scissors and began to cut it. Long strands of hair fell onto the floor. After she was done, she looked in the mirror again. Her hair was uneven and tried to fix it, but it worsened. Her long jet-black hair now couldn't even reach her shoulders. She sighed deeply and bent down to gather up as much hair as she could and put in into the bin.

Ursa took a relaxing warm bath, and remembered what happened with Hao that day. She blushed at the thought. She was afraid, but she liked it though. Stupid Hao had stolen her first kiss. That made her blushed deeper. She wondered if he knew.

She dressed up in comfortable clothes and packed another change of clothes in a bag pack along with gold coins and money. When she finished packing all the things she considered necessary, she put on a red hooded cloak that was a present from her grandfather. She mentally said goodbye to her bedroom and her life in the palace. The next day she would wake up in a different place. It was the first time she would be outside of the Fire Nation.

It was getting darker and the meeting hadn't finished yet. 'Perfect' she thought. She made her way out of the palace through a secret passage. She found about it when she was little and used to explore around. Now, Caldera City stood behind her. The palace looked beautiful, illuminated with all those lights a so did the buildings that surrounded it.

Ursa moved through the busy streets of the Fire Nation Capital with the hood on, heading to the harbor. "Sorry" She exclaimed after bumping into someone. "Hey! Watch your step!" She heard the reply and sighed. Once she reached the harbor she made sure no one noticed her and got onto the cargo ship. It was full of containers, many of them belonged to future industries.

The princess found a little yet comfortable space between two containers that was well hidden. She put her bag on the floor and laid down. She used the cloak to cover herself, the breeze was cool that night. The ship finally sailed from the Fire Nation Capital harbor heading to The United Republic. Ursa felt excitement running through her body because she would finally see Republic City with her own eyes. Ursa looked up at the sky full of stars until she fall asleep.


	6. Chapter 6

**Thanks for reading this story, it really motivates me. Also thanks to** **Crystal-Wolf-Guardain-967 for the review. I can't answer your questions bua ha ha. (I'm so cruel) :3**

Ursa woke up with the first beams of daylight. As her grandfather said: ' _Firebenders rise with the sun'._ She sat up and rubbed her eyes. 'When did my bed become so uncomfortable?' She thought. As she opened her eyes she remembered about the previous night. 'Oh right'. She stretched her arms and back, then she grabbed her bag and took something out from it. It was a bag of fire flakes. Those were Ursa's favorite snacks. She thought the best were the ones sold on the streets of The Fire Nation Capital because they were tastier and hotter. Ursa loved spicy and hot food. If something was bland or tasteless she added a bit of hot sauce.

She felt the ship docked and prepared herself to disembark. "Hey kid, what are you doing in there?" She heard someone yelling. _Busted._ She ran among the containers that surrounded her, but she couldn't find a way out. She felt like trapped in a labyrinth. She turned to face the two men that followed her and released fire streams from her fists. She continued running and jet propelled herself landing on top of a container where she had a view of the whole port. She jumped over the containers to escape. Finally, she jet propelled herself again and landed on the ground out of the ship. Some port workers tried to stop her, but she successfully fled.

Ursa stopped and panted. She was tired of running. After she caught her breath she took the hood off and looked up. She was amazed by the view. So many tall buildings she had never seen before. In The Fire Nation Capital new neighborhoods grew to the sides of the volcano and due to the soil, it wasn't possible to build skyscrapers. Besides, inside Caldera City, Lord Zuko had forbidden to construct buildings taller than the Royal Palace. Thus this view in front of her was something new.

What now? She never thought about what to do after arriving to Republic City. She put her cloak in the bag pack and walked aimlessly around the city until she reached a crowded place. It was some kind of plaza in front of a building. Many people came in and out of it carrying luggage. 'This must be the Central City Station'. In the middle of the plaza a statue of a man holding fire on his hand caught her attention. She looked closer and recognized the man. She smirked.

"Excuse me lady" She looked down. It was a boy and judging for his clothes he looked like an orphan. "I'm hungry and I don't have any money" with that the boy started to cry. At first Ursa didn't know what to do. That situation was new for her. Then she took the coin purse from the bag and handed a gold coin to the kid. His eyes shined bright. "Wow, thanks lady" and the kid left. She put the coin purse in one of the outer pockets of the bag pack and stared one more time at the monument.

Suddenly, she felt a tug from behind and turned around, but couldn't see anyone. She checked her bag and the pocket where she had placed the little purse was opened, of course the coin purse was missing. She glanced at the distance and recognized the orphan boy who handed the coin purse to two orphan teenagers, or so she thought. "Damn kid" She muttered. She was angry at herself for being so naïve. She walk fast toward them but two guys her age stood in front of her, blocking her way, which made her bumped into them.

"Well, well" One of the guys grinned. "What do we have here?" Ursa turned to leave but another guy stood there and stopped her. "Where are you going?"

"I bet she has more gold coins in her bag" The third guy said as he approached her. "Maybe we can have fun with her later"

"Leave me alone!" She snapped.

"Or what?" They laughed.

"Leave her alone!" The four glanced at the source of the voice. The tree guys ran away after realizing it was a Police Officer.

"Are you ok?" he asked.

"I've been pickpocketed" Ursa replied. "Some kids stole my coin purse" She sighed.

"Yeah, that's normal around here" He sighed. "The orphans tend to pickpocket, especially tourists. However, we're trying to fix that problem." He carefully grabbed her wrist. "Come with me" He continued. "You have to fill a report at the Police headquarters".

The way to the headquarters was awkwardly silent until the officer finally spoke. "By the way, my name is Mako"

"Nice to meet you, I'm U… Lee" She almost messed it up. She wanted to hide her identity.

"Lee?" He gave her a strange look. "Isn't it a boy's name?" Ursa frowned.

"Perhaps my parents were expecting a baby boy" she shrugged.

"And where are you from Lee?"

"How can you tell I'm not from Republic City?"

"You seemed lost"

"Am I that obvious?" Mako nodded. "I'm from Makapu Village" She recalled that name from geography class. "This is my first time in the big city"

…

"And it's done" She signed the document and handed it to Mako. "You have to be careful, the city is way different from the town you're from". He said

"Yeah" She sighed in defeat. They heard a roar noise. Ursa blushed embarrassed. "I'm sorry"

"Don't worry. I guess they stole all your money and it's almost my lunch break so I'll treat you to lunch"

"No, you don't have to do that" Her stomach growled again, which caused Mako to raise a brow.

"I'll have seaweed noodles too". Ursa said to the waiter. He left and she glanced at Mako. The awkward silence came back. Ursa didn't know what to talk about. "So, how long have you worked as an officer?"

"Hey, Mako!" They heard. A young guy approached them followed by two girls. "Wow, who's this? You never told me you had a new girlfriend!" He gave Mako a mischievous look.

"Bolin, she's not my girlfriend" Mako growled. Nobody noticed the blush on Ursa's face. "I'm treating her for lunch since her money was stolen" The green eyed guy now looked at her.

"Hi, I'm Bolin, Mako's brother. Nice to meet you". He introduces himself smiling. "This is Korra" He pointed at the blue eyed girl who stood at his right "And this is Asami" He said pointing at the girl at his left.

"Avatar Korra! I've always wanted to meet you!" She exclaimed. "I'm Lee. Nice to meet you guys." Ursa smirked. They seemed nice. The seaweed noodles were good, but they lack of spice. She took out a bottle of hot sauce from her bag and added a little into the plate. Mako, Korra, Bolin and Asami gave her a weird look. "What?" She asked. She didn't notice that what she was doing was kind of odd for other people. "You seem to be from The Fire Nation" Bolin said.

"Yeah, I've been told that before" She said nervous. "Where are you from Lee?" Korra asked.

"From Makapu Village. I arrived this morning"

"What brings you to Republic City?" Asami added.

"I was thinking of moving to the city. You know, to find a job and establish here"

"And where are you staying tonight?" Bolin asked.

"Well, I'd thought of staying at a hotel until I get a job, but I was robbed this morning in front of the train station"

"I guess you can stay at the Air Temple Island"

"Yeah, I think Tenzin will agree" Korra said.

"No guys, I don't want to be any trouble"

"Don't worry Lee. You'll be welcome" Korra smirked.

After lunch, she thanked Mako and he headed to the headquarters. Asami, Bolin, and Korra showed the city to Ursa. They visited the City Hall that was covered by spirit vines. They explained it was due to the _Harmonic Convergence._ They also visited some museums, Central City Park and the Pro-Bending Arena.

Later, they made their way to the Air Temple Island. During lunch, she had noticed how tensed and uncomfortable Mako seemed around Ms. Sato and the Avatar. "Did something happened between your brother, Korra and Ms. Asami?" She asked Bolin.

"Well, it's kind of complicated. Making it short: Mako used to date Asami, but he realized he had feelings for Korra. So they kissed even though he was still dating Asami. They broke up, and he started dating Korra. They had a fight and ended their relationship. Mako and Asami kissed, but then he and Korra came back together and broke up again"

"Wow, that's rough"

"Yeah, since then he's been awkward around Korra and Asami"

"Yes, I could notice"

"So, what about your family?" Bolin asked. "Do you have any siblings?"

"Actually I have an older brother. He enrolled in the United Forces years ago". She sighed. "We barely see each other and I miss him so much". She wasn't lying about that.

"Here we are" They heard Korra said. They get off the boat and walk toward the Air Temple. Republic City looked beautiful from the island. Ursa could feel the breeze upon her skin. What a nice sensation.

They found two men, two women, one of them holding a baby on her back and three kids wearing air nomad outfits. One of the men seemed to be showing a new discovery to the others. Ursa recognized Tenzin, Kya and Bumi. She met them when she was little when they visited her mother at the Royal Palace once. Fire Lord Izumi and Aang's children were really good friends since they were kids, but lately, since Izumi assumed the throne, It'd been hard for them to meet again.

Ursa was introduced to Tenzin's family. It was a relief for Ursa they didn't recognize her. During dinner, Commander Bumi claimed he could airbend but no one seemed to believe him. "I swear I'm not making it up" Bumi said as he waved his arms.

"Stop waving your arms around at the table! It's not funny anymore". Tenzin scolded him.

"It's not a joke" Bumi crossed his arms on his chest.

Korra and Asammi entered the dining room. Bolin explained what had happened. "I gotta say, I love being a part of this family. You got the grumpy dad, the wacky uncle, the put-upon mom, crazy kids. This is great"

"Where's Mako?" Asami asked.

"Oh, you mean the brooding teenager? He's staying at the police station"

While Bumi caught everyone's attention again, Ursa added hot sauce to the food. 'I can't believe someone can live without eating meat' she thought. In that moment, Meelo threw a plate at his uncle who used airbending to stop it. "I told you!" His family stared at him shocked. "Wait until I tell mom! She's gonna love this". The plate fell onto the table and broke.

Next morning they gathered in an open hallway, looking at Bumi trying to airbend at his will. Tenzin and Korra were wondering about how the phenomenon occurred.

"Invisible spirit monster attack". A woman with a scar on her face followed by Mako headed where they gathered.

"Lin, you won't believe this. Bumi just started airbending" Tenzin said.

"I'm afraid he's not the only one" The chief replied. Mako told them about a man who started airbending the previous night.

Ursa caught Lin's attention. "I think I saw you at the headquarters yesterday"

"Yes, I had been robbed, so I was filling a report"

"Your eyes seem familiar" Lin narrowed her eyes.

"I don't think so Chief Beifong. My name is Lee and I'm from Makapu Village" Lin looked at her in disbelief. With that Chief Beifong left with Mako to find the new airbender.

Korra, Asami and Ursa went to the city. Asami let Korra drive, she said it was relaxing. However, it was far from relaxing until Korra managed to drive properly. Asami turned to face Ursa who was sitting on the back seat. "Do you know how to drive Lee?" Asami asked.

"I think I drive worse than Korra"

"Is it even possible?" Asami chuckled.

"Hey, I can hear you" Korra said. The three of them laughed.

Korra and Asami talked about their relationship with Mako. Basically, what Bolin had told her the day before and the reason about why Mako acted strangely around the two girls. Despite what happened with him, neither of the girls held a grudge against each other.

"Vine, vine!" Asami pointed at some vines ahead. Korra abruptly stopped. A yellow spirit that looked like a big porcupine appeared in front of Korra and they started to argue. The spirit claimed it was Korra's fault the vines were all around and that place was his new home. Then Korra came up with an idea about how to get rid of the vines.

Back in the Fire Nation Royal Palace, everything was chaos. The princess was missing and nowhere to be found. There were only two suspects. Guess who. Hao and Izzy found themselves in The Throne Room in front of Fire Lord Izumi and Lord Zuko who remained calmly staring at the two teenagers.

"I swear I don't know anything Fire Lord Izumi, I haven't seen or contacted Ursa for days" Izzy said, she was being honest. She didn't have a clue about Ursa's plan. Hao, who was sitting right next to her, tried to stay calm and swallowed hard.

"What about you Hao?" The Fire Lord now glanced at the young guard. "One of the guards said you were the last person who talk with Ursa" This was the situation he wanted to avoid. If Ursa disappeared he was going to be a suspect. He was hired mainly to protect the princess and now she was gone.

"I'm sorry Fire Lord Izumi. I failed in my duty" Hao bowed. "The princess mentioned something about running away but I thought she didn't mean it. I believed it was a sort of a whim and that she would get over it soon"

And that was when it hit Zuko. He remembered the conversation he had with Ursa. _I want to find my place in the world_. "You two are free to go now. Thank you for cooperating" The former Fire Lord commanded. Hao and Izzy stood up and bowed respectfully before leaving the room.

"Izumi, I'm pretty sure Ursa wasn't kidnapped". The Fire Lord looked at her father.

"How do you know father?"

"Just trust me." He chuckled. Izumi sighed and looked down. "What's wrong?" Zuko asked.

"I was just thinking"

"About what?"

"How am I supposed to rule a Nation if I can't even handle my own daughter?"

"Don't worry Izumi. You're doing a great job"

 **Thanks again for reading :). Well, this is the last chapter of the year. I'm going tomorrow on a family trip and I'll be back in january, so enjoy the holidays. Merry Christmas and a happy new year to everyone!**


	7. Chapter 7

"Did someone order a fully equipped Future Industries airship?" Miss Sato said as she came down from the flying machine.

"It's perfect! Thanks Asami" Korra exclaimed. Ursa was astonished. She had travelled by airship before, but this one was bigger and more modern than the ones she'd seen in The Fire Nation.

"I figured if we were going to Ba Sing Se to search for airbenders, we should do it in style" Asami replied. Meelo and Ikky went to explore the inside of the airship.

"Mako, I'm so glad you're here" Korra said as she approached Mako. The firebender seemed uncomfortable while talking to the avatar.

"Actually, I was kind of hoping you could come, too" Korra sounded disappointed.

"Really? Uh, it's probably better if I sit this one out."

"I know things have been weird between us since we broke up, but you're a part of Team Avatar, and we can't do this without you."

"I'm sorry, I can't" with that, Mako turned to the other side and started walking.

As Pema and Tenzin were saying good bye, Meelo and Ikky complained about why Jinora was able to go to Ba Sing Se and they had to stay at the Air Temple.

"Because if airbenders show up here, they're going to need the guidance from the two of you. It's a very important job" Kya explained. Now the kids were excited about being teachers.

Back to Mako, it seemed that Bolin could convinced him to join them in the search of airbenders in The Earth Kingdom. _Thanks Bolin._

It's been a while since Ursa had been in Ba Sing Se. She'd met the queen of The Earth Kingdom few times before, for diplomatic matters. Not a very likable woman. In fact, Ursa wondered how someone like her could rule a country.

They visited some villages around The Earth Kingdom unsuccessfully recruiting airbenders. Nobody seemed happy or excited to become one.

"Well, you gotta do more to get them excited. You need to add a little razzle-dazzle." Bumi said. Immediately, Bolin came up with the idea of offering an airbending performance.

"I was going to say we could cover Tenzin's robe in sequins, but that's even better!" Bumi mentioned.

"It sounds ridiculous but it might work" The avatar added.

In the next village, they presented their show and it actually worked. They recruited a boy named Kai, who didn't seem reliable. He had stolen his adoptive family's life savings and the police was after him. However, he claimed he'd changed after becoming an airbender.

"This is it, Mako! We made it! This is where Dad grew up! Come here! Look, look!" Bolin excitedly said to his brother as the city came closer in front of him. Mako and Ursa approached him. The eldest of the brothers tried to calm the earthbender down.

"Ursa, have you been here before?" Mako asked the princess.

"Yeah, a couple of times"

"That's so cool! Tell me what places you know?" Bolin asked eagerly.

"Well" Ursa tried to think of something fast. All she knew of the walled city was the Royal Palace and Zuko's uncle _Jasmine Dragon._ When she visited, she wasn't allowed to visit the lower or middle ring. "I've only been in the middle ring. There are plenty of restaurants and malls. And I've visited the Town Hall too" She answered. "Mmm, I've also ridden the monorail" She smirked. "I guess you want to find your family, right?"

"Yes!" Bolin exclaimed.

The Grand Secretariat Gun greeted them once they landed. He guided everyone to their quarters

"Now, when you meet the queen make sure you bow low enough, that's very important, and don't look her in the eye, she can't stand that. If any food is served, don't eat before she eats. Well actually, I have to taste her food first, then she eats, then you can eat. Better yet, just don't eat" Gun explained.

Lots and lots of stupid rules, actually. Ursa recalled she couldn't stand the incompetent Queen.

The house looked really swanky. They all went inside to take a look at the rooms. Indeed, it was a great house with luxurious furniture. Gun took Korra to introduce her to the queen. After a while they all noticed Kai was missing. He must have been pickpocketing somebody. Ursa, as well as Mako, didn't believe he'd changed. The two brothers went outside to look for the kid.

"Guys, I'm going for a walk, I need some fresh air" Ursa said as she stepped out of the house. "Don't wait for me for dinner"

Ursa deeply breathed in and started walking. She was twelve the last time she visited Ba Sing Se. His grandfather took her to the _Jasmine Dragon,_ a tea shop owned by his uncle Iroh. She learned by Lord Zuko that opening a tea shop was General Iroh's dream.

She could feel the smell of recent brewed tea. _I'm close!_ Once she entered she found the place crowded. _The Jasmine Dragon_ had become so famous that it has opened many franchises and branches across The Earth Kingdom. Ursa found an empty seat and sat down.

"Good afternoon and welcome to _The Jasmine Dragon"_ the waiter smiled at her "My name is Yung, how can I help you?"

"Yung?" He was the manager's son. He had grown and changed a lot. Last time they met he was shorter than her, even though he was a month older. "Don't you remember me?"

"Ursa!" she stood up and hugged him.

"You're so tall now, I couldn't recognize you. It's been a long time"

"I know, it's good to see you again"

"Good to see you too Yung"

"Ginseng?"

"You know me too well"

She finished her tea and waited for Yung's shift to end. She wanted to talk to him after all that time.

"So tell me, where's your family Ursa? I didn't know the Royal Family came to visit."

"They're home. I came here with team Avatar."

"You what?! Does your family know where you are?"

"Can we go to a less crowded place?"

Ursa told him everything, from the beginning to the end. "So you're kind of a rebel now? Running away from home." He crossed his arms on his chest.

"Don't say that" She sighed "Well, kinda" She said hugging her knees. "Don't stare at me like that. I just want to live my own adventure. You know I've always been overprotected." With that she laid on the ground.

Yung laid beside her and sighed. "Yung, please don't tell anyone we met today."

When Ursa came back home, everyone were asleep already. She went to the studio, grabbed a sheet and a pen, and sat at the desk. She finished writing the letter and folded it. She felt the urge to tell Hao and Izzy she was fine.

Next day, many events happened. Kai was still missing. Mako and Bolin finally appeared. They said they were chasing Kai and ended up in the lower ring where they met their grandmother and family. They were told the earth queen had captured the airbenders. Then Lin showed up at the quarters claiming that Korra was in danger because some criminals had escaped from prison. That night, they got away from the Earth Kingdom, with the airbenders they'd rescued.

On the way, the team splat into two. The new benders along Tenzin, Jinora and Bumi headed to the Northern Air Temple to be trained as air nomads while Korra, Mako, Bolin, Asami, Lin and Ursa took another path, in order to protect the avatar from the criminals.

"We just got a call from the radio about another airbender" Miss Sato along Mako came out from the airship, with news.

"Finally! Where are they?" Korra asked.

"A city called Zaofu. The home of the metal clan" Mako answered. The chief became uneasy and nervous. She claimed she'd never been there and told Korra not to go there, with the excuse it would be safer to go back to Republic City. However, they decided to meet the new airbender.

In the airship, Ursa remembered when Lord Zuko talk about the city made of metal and that it was founded by Toph Beifong's youngest daughter, Suyin Beifong. The princess had never visited the city, though.

"Wow! Wow! Wow! And entire city made of metal! You should feel right at home, Beifong." Bolin, who stood in front of the window, said excitedly. Lin, however, was far from excited. Indeed, she seemed irritated. Ursa thought the city was stunning and was astonished by the view. It was well designed and loved how the petal-like metal panels shone with the sunlight.


End file.
